Why Me?
by MaLfOySgUrL3993
Summary: A girl gets beaten and she tells somebody she learns to trust... but then things start happening. Weird things? What things you ask? Read and find out what! I did delete it explaination inside... Review!
1. Chapter One

**Why Me?** - Chapter One

"STOP! NOOOOO!"

Then she woke up from her horrid nightmare.

It started out as an ordinary summer day. The summer days were never ordinary in her house. But today was different. Today it started out normal, but only because she was at her best friends house. That was one of two places where she was safe. The other being her school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was going into her seventh and final year of Hogwarts. When she got her letter, to find out what her new books were, it also told her she was going to be Head Girl. She was very happy that she had the privilege to have that honor. She hadn't a clue has to who the Head Boy was. In her letter it told her that on the first of September, when on the Hogwarts Express, to go in the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment, so she could have a meeting with the Head Boy.

Tomorrow was the first of September. She would be at her second home. Her real home was never a "home" to her. A home is a place where you should feel safe and loved. Well, she never had that at her home, or should it be house? Yeah, that's a better word for it.

Anyway, she woke up happy knowing that tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts, and finally getting to see her best friends again.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of these characters... unless I make up people! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... I just own this plot!

_A.N_: Who is this girl? Find out in the next chapter of **Why Me?** Hope ya liked it! Reviews? Good or Bad?

Note: I did delete this… because I wanted to change some things… about who the Head Boy and the pairing! It was originally… a h/hr story… but I decided to change it!


	2. Chapter Two

**Why Me?**- Chapter Two

She was luckily allowed to go to her friend's house, over the summer…

She woke up to Ginny shaking her.

"What do you want" she said her voice groggy.

"Get dressed Hermione. We are going to Diagon Alley for our books today" Ginny said happily.

"Oh okay. You go down. I'll be down as soon as I get changed" Hermione said.

After Hermione changed she went down stairs.

"Hey Hermione" Harry and Ron said together.

"Morning guys! This year is going to be the greatest year. Don't you think" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is gonna be great. We graduate, and neither one of us is Head Boy, but we get to graduate" Harry said grimly because he wanted to be Head Boy.

When Harry said 'graduate' Hermione got bad thoughts in her mind.

"Oh no! That's right we graduate and never go back to Hogwarts! Where will I go to get away from them? I certainly can't go back to that house! Ha... house... ha... more like place. This isn't good! They are in my dreams and I'll never be able to get away from them again!" Hermione thought.

"Hermione! HERMIONE" everyone exclaimed all at once.

"Huh? What" Hermione asked a little embarrassed.

"We're leaving" Ginny said.

"Oh okay. Let's go" Hermione said.

"Are you okay Hermione? You look a little pale in the face" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well are we leaving or not" Hermione sarcastically questioned.

They finally made their way to Diagon Alley. When they got there everyone went their separate ways, around looking for their things. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for their books. Ron found a book on quidditch and started to read it.

"Hermione, come over here" Harry said.

Hermione went over and asked a matter-of-factly"What did you want to talk about"

"You did look a little pale before and I was just wondering if something was really wrong."

"No really nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cos, you know you can tell me anything right"

"Really nothing is wrong. I am fine and yes I know I can tell you anything"

"I some how don't believe you..."

"Urgh" Hermione growled"Fine something is wrong, but do I really need to tell you what it is"

"No, but could you at least give me a clue to what it is! Please" Harry said doing the puppy dog face.

As Harry made the puppy dog face, Hermione playfully slapped him and said"Fine! It has something to do with graduation and nothing to do with my grades."

"Hmm... that's a bloody brilliant clue! You got me really stumped" Harry exclaimed, trying to think of what it could be, while he was scratching his head.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... You...look...like...a...monkey" Hermione exclaimed in between laughs"Alright I'll tell you another hint just stop that"

Harry stopped and said"Okay, what's your other clue"

"Let's see... hmm... after graduation. For example, where will we go afterwards? Are you satisfied now"

"Better! Hmm... Where will I go after we graduate? Well, let's get back to Ron. He may be wondering where we are" Harry said.

They went and found Ron. Amazingly he was still reading the quidditch book he found. Ron hadn't even noticed they were gone.

Harry was trying to think of what was wrong with Hermione. He noticed her get very pale when he mentioned graduation. Harry was also trying to think of where he would go after they graduate and what he would do.

"Hmm... why is Hermione so worried about where she will go? She gets like 200 percent on every test... why is she so worried? Alls I know is that I am not staying with my over large cousin anymore! I am getting out of that place... they don't even feed me!" Harry thought to himself.

A.N- I hope you liked it… no it is not a Harry/Hermione ship… so don't you guys worry!


	3. Chapter Three

**Why Me-** Chapter Three

"_Hmm... why is Hermione so worried about where she will go? She gets like 200 percent on every test... why is she so worried? Alls I know is that I am not staying with my over large cousin anymore! I am getting out of that place... they don't even feed me!" Harry thought to himself._

Dear Diary,

Today is the thirty-first of August. Tomorrow, the first of September, is when I go back to Hogwarts. It is my last and final year at Hogwarts and I am Head Girl. That is good... isn't it? Maybe it being our last year is good for my best friends, but not me.

I can't go back home.

Well, I am feeling happy and miserable about school tomorrow. I am happy because I can get away from my parents for a great whole year. But where will I go after graduation? What will I do after graduation?

Surely, I am not going back to my place after Hogwarts. They think they are so smart and that they are the smartest people on Earth. Whenever I say something they think is wrong, but I know is right, I get hit by them. If I talk back they hit me harder than before.

Deep, deep down inside I believe they are good, when they aren't hitting and beating me.

I use a spell to hide the bruises, or make them invisible, but it doesn't mean they aren't there. They are still there and hurt like hell. (Yes, I, Hermione J. Granger, used hell!) I do it so other people can't see them and then take pity on me.

I hate it when people take pity on me. I don't know why really, I just don't like it. Maybe it is because other people have it worse than me. Take Harry, his aunt and uncle yell at him for no reason and they don't feed him for a week. Ron does send him cake for his birthday every summer. So he probably stashes it away and eats it whenever he wants. See, he is someone who has it just a little worse than me.

Right now, I am listening to my CD walkman and radio; it is a muggle device that you listen to music with. There is this really good song by a muggle rock band by the name of Linkin Park. It goes like this:

_I wanna run away_

_Never say good-bye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

The running away part suits me well, I think. I just want to get away from them, those horrible and cruel people that I call my parents. My father takes more advantage of me than my mother. My mother hits me, but my father takes it further. My mother just watches and laughs her weird, shrill laugh as he takes advantage of me. Her laugh haunts me in my dreams-He...He...He...hiccup...He...He...He...-to most people that laugh is funny, but not to me. I hear it every night as I close my eyes and everything starts coming back to me. Every night I have nightmares and wake up sweating and out of breath because of them...

"Hermione, what are you writing" Hermione heard Ginny ask her.

I'll write more soon.

-Hermione

P.S. - I take back what I said earlier... they are not good.

A/N- Sorry for the delay… a lot has been going on and I got a little upset with a review… I will just ask… when (if) you do review, can you please not write in all caps! It seems as though you are yelling at me!

Thanks to:

FarDeep- thanks for reading and I am glad you like it!

EosRaven- LoL! Glad you liked it! I hope to hear from you again!

Ookami no Anubis- Yah I guess you don't see him absorbed in a book everyday! I don't know maybe Harry will figure it out… but I can assure you it is still a H/D pairing!

krystagurl04046- calm down! It is still a Hermione/Draco story! They didn't even get to Hogwarts yet!


End file.
